


Еще одна попытка

by Isfir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Лорду Волдеморту снятся плохие сны.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Еще одна попытка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - Исфирь  
> Бета - Terra Celtika

Лорд Волдеморт спал редко и мало. Ходили слухи, что он уже настолько перестал быть человеком, что теперь и сон ему больше не нужен. Это было правдой, но лишь отчасти. Лорду Волдеморту хотелось спать, особенно когда напряжение, вызванное ленивыми идиотами вокруг, отпускало его. Тогда он широко зевал и тер глаза, которые сейчас уже не слезились, как раньше, когда он существовал в собственном теле.

И иногда все же засыпал, предварительно закрывшись на несколько заклинаний в самой дальней и темной комнате, чтобы никто не посмел помешать его отдыху.

Иногда он просто спал, безо всяких снов. Иногда ему снилось, что он до сих пор бегает мышью в лесах Албании, и сейчас он снова проснется, лежа на земле, и побежит на четырех лапах по своим неотложным мышиным делам. Иногда во сне он видел зеленый луч, отражающийся от лба младенца и убивающий его бесконечно долго. Иногда ему снился Альбус Дамблдор.

— Сегодня — важный день, — говорил профессор Дамблдор , — и вы, мистер Риддл, должны приложить все усилия, продемонстрировать мне все свои умения и навыки, чтобы сдать экзамен. Я уверен, что такой талантливый и способный ученик, как вы, справится с задачей.

Том Риддл, который был еще молод, но уже успел попробовать многое из темной магии, сидел на первой партой в одном из кабинетов Хогвартса. Это определенно не был кабинет трансфигурации, которую преподавал Дамблдор, да и на другие реальные кабинеты помещение не было похоже. В нем были клетки с темными существами, как на уроках ЗОТИ, была доска с магическими фигурами, как на нумерологии, был большой стол с котлом и шкаф с ингредиентами, как на зельеварении. И все же этот кабинет мог существовать только в голове лорда Волдеморта.

Том сидел за первой партой, но все остальные места для учеников были пусты. Дамблдор принимал экзамен у него лично, и от этого Тому было не по себе. Хотя он знал предмет лучше всех учеников Хогвартса. Кстати, какой это был предмет?

— Тяните билет, — сказал ему Дамблдор и улыбнулся хитро, сверкнув узкими стеклами очков-половинок.

Том подошел к столу преподавателя и увидел, что вместо билетов на нем лежали мышиные шкурки.

— Неприятное зрелище, — сказал он.

— Не думал, что такого сильного темного мага могут смутить всего лишь дохлые мыши, — невозмутимо ответил Дамблдор. — Тяните билет, мистер Риддл.

Том пожал плечами и поднял за хвост одну из мышей, поднес к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Мышь, которая до этого момента была совершенно и бесповоротно мертвой, завертелась, повиснув в воздухе на собственном хвосте, а затем укусила его за палец и попыталась вывернуться. Том крепче сжал пальцы и встряхнул мышь несколько раз — та успокоилась и снова повисла без движения.

— Билет номер сто сорок восемь, — пропищала мышь, механически раскрывая пасть. — Оживить мертвое существо на десять минут и заставить его выполнять действия, угодные волшебнику.

Том сглотнул. Он не знал ответа на этот вопрос, ни разу даже не слышал о подобных заклинаниях. Он посмотрел на Дамблдора, тот улыбнулся ему довольно.

— Это очень простой билет, — сказал он. — Я уверен, вы легко справитесь с ответом.

Том кивнул и сел на свое место, унеся с собой мышь и положив ее на стол. Он полагал, что именно ее и нужно оживлять.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы подготовиться, — сказал он, потому что постоянно чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Дамблдора.

— Конечно, я понимаю, — услышал он ответ.

Смотреть на него Дамблдор не прекратил. Это было неприятно и мешало сосредоточиться, но дело было совершенно не в этом. Том просто не знал, как возвращать к жизни мертвых существ, пусть даже на несколько минут.

Он умел многое: создавать хоркруксы, варить самые ядовитые зелья, он даже мертвых умел поднимать, вот только инферналы умели лишь одно — ненавидеть живых и убивать. Как он должен заставить эту мышь говорить или танцевать вальсы?

Откуда вообще взялся этот билет? Том внезапно понял, что он не готовился к такому вопросу. Но он не мог не готовиться! Он всегда учил все билеты к каждому из экзаменов, не было исключений, он должен был оставаться лучшим!

А какие билеты он учил? Том попытался вспомнить, что он вообще знает по этому предмету. Кстати, по какому именно предмету? Том почувствовал, что окончательно запутался. Он посмотрел на мышь и заставил ее подняться в воздух в надежде, что она оживет сама, как делала это только что. Но мышь просто висела в воздухе.

— Профессор Дамблдор, — сказал он громко и поднял глаза на учительский стол. Дамблдор до сих пор смотрел на него и как будто бы даже не моргал. — Этого вопроса не было в билетах.

Дамблдор начал тихо смеяться и не успокаивался еще, наверное, минуту. Том не понимал, что такого смешного было в его словах.

— Мистер Риддл, вы сдаете экзамен по высшей темной магии, — сказал он наконец, когда прекратил веселиться. — Конечно, этого вопроса не было, в этом и весь смысл предмета темной магии. Нет учебников и нет учителей. Может быть, еще один билет? — предложил он таким тоном, каким обычно предлагал всем своим ученикам лимонные дольки.

Том подошел и поднял за хвост следующую мышь.

— Как привязать к себе человеческое существо и заставить отдать свою душу?

Еще одна мышь:

— Какие смертельные проклятия поражают всех без исключения жертв?

Раньше Том сказал бы, что знает ответ на этот вопрос, но теперь он лично разуверился в этом.

Он использовал еще несколько попыток, но вопросы были слишком сложными для него.

— К моему огромному сожалению, мистер Риддл, вы не сдали экзамен. Вы можете снова прийти на пересдачу и попробовать еще раз, если хотите.

Только сейчас Том вспомнил, что он уже пытался сдать этот экзамен раньше несколько раз и каждый раз терпел фиаско.

— Я приду, — кивнул он, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках.

— Очень хорошо, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, и на него хотелось наложить самое страшное проклятие из всех, какие только знал Том, но тогда он точно не сможет сдать этот экзамен — будет некому ставить ему оценку. — Вам поможет практика. Только практика и личные эксперименты.

Лорд Волдеморт просыпался с дрожью во всем теле. Никогда в жизни он не переживал такого унижения. И самое главное — он не мог понять, какие еще личные опыты ему нужны, чтобы сдать экзамен.


End file.
